


that's handy

by noahfronsenburg



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AFAB Noct, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Cervix Penetration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hentai Physics, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, Self-Fisting, Squirting, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Prolapse, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, double fisting, jacking off inside someone, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: Noctis had one goal in mind: Clarus’ whole big hand needed to be inside them.





	that's handy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradoxikay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/gifts).



> in my defence kay [did say this.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DZ9WH2jVoAA3RwO.jpg)

Noctis liked two things most about Clarus: the fact that his dick was bigger around than a full-sized coffee can and his hands were huge. That had been the first attraction to their early-adulthood libido, and it had just escalated from there. After all, when they had initially propositioned Clarus for sex (read: flirted really heavily and sat on his lap one day) Noctis had basically just been following the rather simple connections their brain spat out. _Giant hands = huge dick_ , and they were already well aware that they wanted just the maximum size dick.

There was an ache in them, a visceral emptiness. They felt unfilled, un _ful_ filled, and it really did seem like the only solution to that was going to be a huge monster-sized dick rearranging their insides on a regular basis. All the fantasies that Noctis jacked off to were of increasingly big objects fitting in their pussy—it hadn’t taken them too long to figure out how to get fingers in there, and with a bit of lube, their whole hand. But their hands were small, because _Noctis_ was small—petite all over.

Clarus was not.

Although Clarus had been pretty surprised the first time he’d bent Noctis in half over the edge of a desk and tugged their boxers aside and slid one finger into them. His breath had doubled in speed, his face had gotten dark and flushed with arousal, and he’d slid in two more fingers, until Noctis was writhing around his hand, moaning. “You’re so loose already,” Clarus had whispered that first time, tugging down on the bottom of their pussy until Noctis’ vision was whiteout and they were about to just come then and there. “What have you been putting in there?”

“My hand,” Noctis had managed, and when Clarus had slid in, that true weight of a huge, mouthwatering _cock_ breaking them open for the first time, they had realized something: cock was not enough. Oh, cock was good. Cock was great. Cock was way better than their own hand for getting that aching stretch, especially because just by difference in size Clarus bashed their cervix hard on every thrust and bruised it _every_ single time they fucked. Cock was awesome because Clarus could come in them, fill them up with a hot load of semen that would drip out from inside them for days, and also Clarus could fuck them hard and play with their tits at the same time, drill their pussy inside-out and twist their clit, but it wasn’t enough. It was definitely not enough.

No.

Noctis had one goal in mind: Clarus’ whole big hand needed to be inside them, inside their cunt, bashing their cervix, until Clarus got them so loose his hand could just slide in without any stretching. They were going to make this happen, and then, once they could manage that, maybe Noctis would ruin their asshole too.

 

 

It wasn’t too hard to get Clarus on board. Part of what had drawn Clarus to fucking Noctis in the first place was the potential to sully pure snow. Nobody else but Clarus had ever fucked Noctis, and it meant that whoever else got to Noctis after he was done was going to have Noct’s bucket cunt just gaping for them. So the sale value of “I want you to fist me until my pussy literally cannot close any more” wasn’t a hard sell. It was more like Noctis asked Clarus to fist them, and half an hour later Clarus had four fingers in them up to the knuckle and was spreading them as wide as they would go, seeing how far Noct’s pussy could stretch before they called uncle.

They were already pretty loose from literal _years_ of fisting their own vagina, so there wasn’t a lot of time spent on build up. Just a few weeks of Noctis holding their thighs wide open, lips spread apart, while Clarus slid first two fingers from either hand into them, pulled outward, and then _three_ fingers from either hand, until Clarus had six fingers buried in their cunt, Noctis cumming around them as they learned just how much their body could take, and then they were more than ready.

“Are you totally sure about this?” Clarus asked, as he opened the fisting lube, smeared it around Noct’s gaping hole, started to work it inside of them. It was tacky stuff, and it began to warm up as Clarus widened them open, smearing lube into their already-dripping pussy. “You’d probably tighten back up if you stop now.”

“Fuck that,” Noctis said, staring down as their hungry pussy swallowed up Clarus’ fingers to the knuckle. Their mouth was open, panting, as they watched it happen, needing desperately the potential to get that fist in. They swallowed. “Get it in there, please, please.” Clarus’ laugh was breathy and deep, hot against their skin, and Noctis trembled all over as those knuckles, those big wide knuckles, finally slid in past the rim of their cunt, and their whole world narrowed down to a big bright point of _yes yes yes_ and _now now now_ and Clarus’ fist bottomed out just right there, just in them.

“Breathe,” Clarus said, and Noctis was glad he said it, because they were having a very hard time retaining that much self-awareness at this, the moment that they had been waiting their entire life for. They whimpered, whined, clenched, tightened, shifted, and felt the wholeness, the _entirety_ , of Clarus’ hand inside them, practically breaking them open. It was. Incredible. There weren’t _words_ for how good it felt. All that Noctis could really managed was sobs, little hiccoughs, and begging. So much begging.

“You’re doing amazing,” Clarus whispered, twisting his fist inside them. Noctis shrieked, but it was a yell of delight, and they spasmed as they came, _hard_ , rocking up off of the sheets, toes curled and their whole body a live-wire of arousal. Clarus grunted, stilling, and Noctis lost track of everything except for the pressure inside of them, pulling them open. And how much of it there was, just _how much_ of it there was. They needed—they _needed—_

They hit their second orgasm so hard they started crying, and when the third one came, Clarus finally managed to get his hand out, and soothed Noctis down from it, holding them gently because it had been perfect, everything they’d ever wanted finally given to them all at once. Yes yes, this, more, always, and now _they had it_.

 

 

Once they’d done it once, they needed it constantly. Every time they fucked, Noctis would start begging until Clarus relented. Often, he would fist Noct after fucking them, so their cunt would already be sore and stretched-out and overstimulated. It felt best like that—their walls swollen and battered from Clarus fucking them—and now full, full full, full of fist. Noct’s _favorite_ was when Clarus would sit Noctis in his lap, one hand fucked up deep in them with gravity pulling them the rest of the way downward, and tease at their cervix with his fingertips, squeezing and prodding and poking until it was too much and Noctis would practically black out with the pleasure.

Sometimes, Clarus would push upward and outward on their bladder, dig his other palm down from the outside, and squeeze it between those two counterpoint pressures until Noct’s control let go and they’d piss themself, sobbing at the mess on Clarus’ thighs and the sheets, unable to stop or hold it at all. Just like Clarus wanted. With Clarus’ help, Noct could get both their fists inside them now, but nothing felt as good, felt as _full_ , as Clarus’ hand, twisting and turning inside them, pulling them wider and wider open.

Sometimes, Noctis liked to take photos of their huge cunt, practically falling open, pink flesh visible inside, and they would bite their nails and lips and flush in delight at how beautiful it was.

But it wasn’t enough. Because their ass was still tight, and that was a whole _other_ project. Clarus’ fingers, and then Noct’s whole hand, fucking their rim swollen and sensitive, and then Clarus’ _dick_. The first time Clarus fucked their ass with his hand inside their cunt, jacking himself off like that, Noctis hyperventilated, and pissed themself helplessly, gushing and squirting as Clarus came in hot spurts into their ass, then turned his hand into a fist and punch-fucked Noct’s cervix until they were a wailing, sweaty mess sprawled on the sheets like a doll with all their strings cut, bucking up and up and up into the feeling of it, clawing at Clarus’ thighs and the sheets below, vision whited out.

And the day that Clarus got both fists into them, pulled one partway out and punched the other partway in, alternating and churning Noctis apart on the inside, knuckles scraping against each other inside of them—

It was like heaven. They had been dreaming of it their entire life, and they wailed their pleasure as Clarus bit their clit and pulled hard out on their rim, practically _ripping_ the fist in their ass back out with an audible pop, then fucked it in again. Noctis didn’t even need to beg for it to stop, because they’d never needed anything more. Needed that fullness, that brilliant perfection, needed it. So Clarus did it again and again, until when he finally stopped forcing Noctis into so many orgasms they felt sick, and pulled his fist free for the last time from Noct's ass.

“I can’t,” Noct whimpered, as Clarus leaned over them, spread their cunt open. “I can’t—“ the hand inside them widened, widened, fingers pulling their walls open _from the inside_ until Clarus was able to slot his cockhead in. The pressure was—incredible. Unbelievable. It should not have been possible, to feel this open, but there they were.

Clarus pressed home, bottoming out with his cock and fist both inside Noct’s pussy. “Look at that,” Clarus whispered, shifting his hips in and out, fucking his cockhead up against his fingers, bashing back into Noctis’ cervix and squeezing that fleshy ring between two fingers, the pressure _agonizing_ but _perfect_ , pulling it down so that he was smashing it over and over again. “Got both my dick and my hand in you, and like this you’re still almost _tight_.”

It was humiliating, to think that they were so open inside that _this_ was possible. That Clarus could find enough room for his fist, for his _cock_ , to twist his hand and jack himself off inside Noctis, and Noctis sobbed, so turned on by the very idea. They twisted on the sheets, moaned, cried, shouted, and shook as they hit another orgasm, one that made them go far, far away for a little while.

When they came back, Clarus was wedging one fingertip up against their cervix. “Want me to?” he asked, panting, voice cracking. Noctis whimpered. “I’m not going to stick my finger in there if you don’t ask me—“

“ _Yes_ ,” Noctis sobbed. “Yes, yes, I want your cum in me, please, I want you to force it in me—“

Clarus didn’t have to be asked twice. He pressed up, and in, and Noctis screamed loud enough they could surely be heard outside as Clarus’ finger wedged in where it didn’t belong, squeezing in past the tight, too-tight, entrance of their cervix, held them just open enough that he slid deeper, and Noctis could feel the head of Clarus’ cock kissing that tight ring, and the pressure as he came, dumping his load into the opening he’d pulled wide with his finger, cum dripping right into their womb, until Clarus owned all of them. _All of them_.

When Clarus pulled out, Noct’s ruined asshole was an open rose, prolapsed and gaping at rest, and their cunt was spilled half out between their thighs. Their pisshole, swollen, and their giant, throbbing clit. Clarus rubbed his chin, and nudged Noct to open their thighs wider, to pull their legs as wide as they could go.

It wasn’t too hard to reach back into Noct again, to root around in the inner folds of Noct’s pussy until he found what he was looking for, and Clarus tugged Noct’s cervix into place against the opening of their cunt so that it was visible, red with abuse, peeking out between their folds and dripping drops of cum, a perfect counterpoint to their gaping ass.

Clarus got his phone, and held it in one hand, video recording as they reached out to Noct’s big clit, their cute little penis, and pinched it _hard_ between his thumb and forefinger. “Want to come?” Clarus asked, watching as Noctis twisted and writhed, so far gone into their overstimulated heaven, pulling their pretty holes even wider, more flesh dripping out of them, sucking in and out as they breathed. “Want to come with your huge gross cunt on film so you can see it later?” He squeezed Noct’s clit harder until Noct was _wailing_ again. “I want you to squirt, pretty little thing. Squirt right all over yourself. Take a nice big piss for me.”

Noctis did as they were asked, and Clarus grinned as the Prince of Lucis, on film, pissed themself, screaming as Clarus practically pulled them up off of the sheets by their clit, and their pretty little ass-flesh and their huge, drooping pussy both pulled back in, their hips trembling as they arched up off of the bed in absolute bliss.

That was pretty much the best jack-off video _either of them_ was ever going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter @jonphaedrus


End file.
